Drake vs Frost
by Piper Griffin
Summary: Jack Frost has come to town and causing trouble for Drake and no one will believe him that Jack is stealing his girls. But when Jack is in trouble will Drake be there to help?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Drake & Josh or Rise of the Guardians

Drake: Do you want I love about the winter season?

Josh: Do you know what I like about winter?

Drake: Christmas and the hot girls

Josh: All the winter traditions you get with your family.

Drake: The girls get really cold and then come to you for comfort and warmth.

Josh: Its really fun. You and your family get to decorate the Christmas tree, go sledding, and bake cookies.

Drake: It really easy. You just sat a few kind words, offer open arms and your good.

Josh: You and your family become closer every time you do something together.

Drake: But don't let your family interfere, you will regret it.

Josh: So remember to stay close to your family because you never know how much you might care about them.

Drake: Remember don't spend a lot of time with your family and spend a lot of time with the ladies.

(Drake is flirting with girls at school)

Drake: So did you want to go to the movies later?

Girl: I don't know it depends

Drake: On what?

Girl: On what you'll be able to give me in return

Drake: Oh don't worry about that, I got it covered. (They make out. Then Josh comes in)

Josh: Hey guys. (Silence) Teachers coming. ( Drake and the girl quickly stop kissing)( Teacher passes)

Drake: Hi.

Josh: Your lucky I was here.

Drake: Maybe. So what's your answer to the movies?

Girl: This. (She kisses Drake then a burst of cold passes both of them and she pulls away from Drake)( Josh shivers a little.)

Drake: What?

Girl: I heard a laugh.

Drake: No. It was just some cold wind.

Girl: No it was more than that. I heard someone laugh. (everyone is silent and the girl is looking around. Another bust of cold wind passes by. This time Josh hears the laugh.)

Josh: I just heard it.

Girl: Right?

Josh: Yeah it's like a kid laugh.

Drake: Josh don't encourage her.

Josh: I'm not. (The girl sees Jack Frost leaning against a wall)

Girl: Jack Frost( she whispers)

Drake: Are you ok?

Girl: Yeah. I have to go.

Drake: What? What about the movies.

Girl: Maybe a different time. (The girl runs off) Jack! Jack! Wait up! ( Drake is in shock)

Drake: That guy just jacked my date!

Josh: What guy?

Drake: That guy that the girl just called.

Josh: Really?

Drake: No Josh. You don't understand no one has ever been able to steal a boy away from me.

Josh: Why?

Drake: Ugh. Hello. I'm Drake.

Josh: But Drake no one was there. She was running to no one.

Drake: Then who was she calling to?

Josh: I don't know. Maybe she just didn't want to be with you.

Drake: Josh? Are you kidding me? Did you see how passionately we were kissing? ( Josh shrugs) What was that name she called out?

Josh: Jack?

Drake: No. Right after she pulled away from me she said a full name. Did you hear?

Josh: I think so. It was really hard to hear.

Drake: Well, then, what was it?!

Josh: Jack Frost.

Drake: Lets go!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Drake & Josh

(Josh is about to relax and watch tv, when Drake comes rushing in)

Drake: Josh! (Josh jumps like crazy 2 feet in the air and screams) I need you to get on the computer and research something.

Josh: I was resting!

Drake: And I need help! Now come on. ( Josh gets up and goes to the computer in their room)

Josh: You certainly do. Now what is it that you want me to research?

Drake: This guy called Jack Frost.

Josh: Why can't you research this yourself?

Drake: Because, you're the brains and I'm the cute one and the muscle.

Josh: Yeah because you're so strong. (Josh says sarcastically)

Drake: Ok, now do you want to keep insulting each other or help me.

Josh: Here it is. Do you mean this Jack Frost?

Drake: Yeah I think so.

Josh: This person mythological character who is said to control the winter weather and an uncontrollable charm to the ladies. Wow, looks like you have quite the competition.

Drake: Oh, man. I'm in trouble. We have definitely proved the researchers wrong because some just saw him. (Josh lays back in his chair frustrated)(Megan comes in)

Megan: What's up boobs?

Josh: thinks he is in trouble with the ladies.

Megan: Drake? Unlikely.

Drake: It's true. This guy is trying to steal my girls and ruin my life.

Josh: That only happened once.

Drake: Yeah, and who knows when it will happen again.

Megan: Ok, what happened?

Josh: Short story. Drake and his girlfriend were kissing but then the girl went a little crazy, started calling some guy's name, and then ran off.

Megan: Did you explain to him what the girl could have been doing?

Josh: A hundred times.

Drake: So what should I do?

Megan: I don't know. The only two types of boys I know that can get girlfriends easy are boys who are just charming and cute or boys that are kind and have a fun spirit.

Drake: Well how are we suppost to figure out which one he is?

Megan: I don't know. What am I, your personal guide book? (Megan starts heading out) Hey Drake.

Drake: Yeah?

Megan: Tell me how you like this? (She shoots a golf ball through a cannon at Drake)

Drake: Owww! Not at all!

Megan: Good. (she leaves)

Josh: That whole conversation was weird.

Drake: I bet it would hurt for you if you got golf balled in the face! ( there is a little bit of silence) So what are we going to do about this Jack Frost character?

Josh: No! There is no we! I am not going to help you stop a fictional person!

Drake: fictional? ( josh cocks his head frustrated)

Josh: Exactly my point!

Drake: Come on dude, I need you. You know I need you!

Josh: Really? No! No! I am not going to get into trouble chasing a non real person! Things will just turn out badly.

Drake: But your my wingman. We always do things together.

Josh: Well, you'll have to find yourself a new wingman. Sorry. Maybe I'll help you next time. (Josh leaves)

Drake: But Josh. (Drake goes to the computer and researches some more.)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Drake & Josh series or Rise of the Guardians

(Day by Day goes by while Drake tries to develop plans to see this guy that is stealing all his girlfriends. He tries to make fake couples but nothing happens and when he tries to flirt intentially, Jack Frost always shows up. Drake is getting frustrated. He feels down on himself and leans against the locker.)


End file.
